<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleeting Memories by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645026">Fleeting Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shards of Memories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ткань была надёжно спрятана у неё в сумке, и Маэва уже хотела вернуться к Азре, до неё неожиданно донёсся запах. Свежий, солёный и слегка горьковатый, напоминавший прохладный морской бриз. Так могло бы пахнуть в порту Везувии, если бы не вечная вонь рыбы, пота и дешевого эля, повсюду сопровождавшая моряков. И этот запах был смутно знаком девушке. Она оглянулась в поисках источника.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shards of Memories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fleeting Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Маэва невольно напряглась, когда они зашли на рынок Везувии. Она обвела взглядом людей, сновавших между прилавками с самыми разными товарами, чувствуя, как у неё перехватило дыхание от страха. В последнее время ей стало проще находить в толпе, но до сих пор бывали моменты, когда в глазах темнело от паники, а в ушах звенело, отдавая свинцовой тяжестью в висках.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>И когда девушке показалось, что ещё секунда, и она потеряет всё самообладание, она почувствовала, как кто-то крепко сжал её ладонь в своей, словно якорь, удерживавший её на грани срыва.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Взгляд Азры был мягок, но Маэва видела в нём отголоски беспокойства.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Если тебе сложно, то можем пойти в другой раз, — аккуратно предложил он.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Соблазн кивнуть и дать увести себя обратно в безопасность магазинчика, пропахшего сушёными травами, благовониями и пряностями, был велик. Но Маэва не собиралась так просто сдаваться. Она устала от своей слабости и страха. Никто из этих людей не причинит ей вреда, особенно когда Азра рядом. Она не могла всю жизнь безвылазно сидеть в стенах их маленького дома. И раз уж она не помнила прошлого, утонувшего в мрачной бездне её беспамятства, то у неё был лишь один выход — создавать новые воспоминания.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, — как можно более уверенно сказала девушка. — Мне уже лучше, мастер, — она не обратила внимания на то, как Азра поджал губы, услышав это обращение. — Я справлюсь.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Конечно, Маэва, — кивнул Азра, но не отпустил её руки. — Ты с каждым днём становишься увереннее… — она благодарно улыбнулась ему, а он в ответ чуть сильнее сжал её ладонь. — Тогда идём и посмотрим, что интересного мы найдём сегодня.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Прилавки ломились от самых разнообразных товаров. Тут были и местные фрукты, и специи из Пракры, и дорогие ткани из Галбрадина, и даже украшения из самой Йисы, переливавшиеся на солнце всеми цветами радуги. Они с Азрой подошли к лавке, в которой продавались редкие магические компоненты. Пока мастер выбирал всё необходимое, Маэва отвлеклась на соседний прилавок со всевозможными предметами для шитья: нити, ткани, ленты, бусины, шнуры — всё, что могло понадобиться. Внимание девушки привлёк шёлковый отрез аметистового оттенка. Из него бы мог получиться отличный вышитый кушак для Азры. Тем более, что у него скоро день рождения, и она очень хотела порадовать мастера…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Она кинула быстрый взгляд на Азру. Тот, казалось, был полностью поглощён торгом, и девушка решила не терять времени даром. Она достала из сумки кошель, чтобы расплатиться.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Когда ткань была надёжно спрятана у неё в сумке, и Маэва уже хотела вернуться к Азре, до неё неожиданно донёсся запах. Свежий, солёный и слегка горьковатый, напоминавший прохладный морской бриз. Так могло бы пахнуть в порту Везувии, если бы не вечная вонь рыбы, пота и дешевого эля, повсюду сопровождавшая моряков. И этот запах был смутно знаком девушке. Она оглянулась в поисках источника.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>В паре прилавков от неё, с той стороны откуда дул ветер, стоял мужчина в кремовом кафтане, расшитым серебристым шнуром, как иногда можно было увидеть на мундире военных. Перед ним стояли разнообразные флаконы и коробки, наполненные… солью?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Маэва подошла к нему с любопытством рассматривая товар. Заметив её интерес, продавец улыбнулся.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Вам что-то приглянулось?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Это соль так пахнет морем? — поинтересовалась Маэва. Продавец кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Лучшие соли для ванны из Невинона. Их за это так и любят. Всего щепотка, и кажется, что вы стоите на берегу бескрайнего синего моря.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Маэва, вот ты где! — окликнул её обеспокоенный Азра. — Я же просил не… — он запнулся, увидев, что заинтересовало девушку. На его лице промелькнуло что-то похожее на горькую досаду.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Я хотела купить немного соли, — спокойно пояснила девушка. — Этот запах такой успокаивающий…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>И знакомый.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Конечно, — Азра лишь улыбнулся, но как-то неискренне.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Маэва выбрала небольшой пакетик и протянула продавцу пару монет за него. Поднеся мешочек к лицу, она ещё раз глубоко вдохнула, прикрыв глаза. В голове на мгновение вспыхнуло воспоминание о глубоких серых глазах, что смотрели на неё с усталой нежностью… Но его тут же поглотила резкая головная боль. Девушка поморщилась.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Маэва? — от Азры не ускользнуло то, как она поморщилась от боли. — Ты в порядке?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Всё нормально, — поспешила заверить девушка. — Ничего серьёзного.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Азра несколько мгновений всматривался в её лицо, словно бы ожидая того, что сейчас случится новый приступ, а затем выдохнул.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Хорошо… — он проследил за тем, как Маэва убрала мешочек в свою сумку. — Я купил всё необходимое, — сказал он. — Так что давай заглянем в пекарню. Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы как раз застанем свежий тыквенный хлеб, — тут Азра наклонился ближе к ней и заговорщически подмигнул. — И может, те персиковые корзиночки, что так тебе понравились в прошлый раз.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Маэва засияла, услышав об одной из своих любимых сладостей.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда чего же мы ждём, мастер?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Услышав столь нелюбимое им обращение, чародей разочарованно вздохнул и покачал головой, отстранившись.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Сколько раз мне тебя просить, чтобы ты не называла меня так, Маэва?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Было в его голосе что-то грустное, почти потерянное, из-за чего щёки девушки вспыхнули алым. Она лишь виновато улыбнулась и снова взяла его за руку. Они не спеша побрели к пекарне, когда в голове Маэвы промелькнул ответ.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Как минимум, ещё один раз, мастер.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>